


Unbroken Desires: Petra x Levi x OC :One-Shot

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991





	Unbroken Desires: Petra x Levi x OC :One-Shot

A/N: Requested by [hotshot432.deviantart.com](http://hotshot432.deviantart.com)  


Contains grammatical error. Sorry, I did this late at night and wasn't really thinking.

Also apologies to the Rivetra fanbase but this is an anti-Petra story.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Petra loved her Corporal, I mean she truly, deeply, and madly loved him.

He haunted her dreams at night, he clouded her thoughts during the day. Everywhere the young ginger haired woman went she saw her dark haired, emotionless captain.

Petra's stomach fluttered with butterflies each time his onyx blue eyes turned to stare at her. Her heart beats each time Levi talked to her, the young woman served in the Survey Corp. just for her Captain; she killed these titans without any hesitation and mistakes just so her beloved Captain could notice her and her only.

  


Petra wanted to tell Levi how she felt about him, ever since she first laid her eyes on him. She truly did, but sadly she can't. Levi wasn't a free man, his heart belong to someone else, and he was truly dedicated to the one person who stoled him from Petra.

Squad Leader [Entire Full Name]. She was Levi's wife and had been even before he join the Survey Corp., story went that Levi was both blackmailed and Squad Leader [Name]'s very life was threatened by Erwin of Levi did not cooperate with him to join the Survey Corp. However the threat was paid off as both Levi was entitled to the rank of Captain and his wife of many years was given the title of Squad Leader and was given her own team to control.

The Squad Leader is a rather beautiful woman, compared to Petra herself, the young ginger haired woman saw how Oluo and her other two teammates, including the new recruit Eren Jaëger reacted to seeing her visit after being separated from Levi for a couple weeks.

Petra was there when Eren was first introduced to Levi's wife and how much her beloved Captain glowed just staring at her, his eyes sparkled with excitement even though his actually facial features were lifeless...

  


Petra slowly and cautiously opened her Captain's door, peeking in, seeing that the harness, and their uniforms were scattered amongst the stone floor.

Petra could hear heavy breathing and slight moans in the room peeking in more she could see the married couple in bed. Squad Leader [Name] straddling on top of her husband as he was sitting up on the bed, his head pressed against his beloved wife's chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. His finger tips pressing tightly against her bare back. She on the other hand had an arm wrap around his neck, her body thrusting up and down.

"Ah~" She managed to squeeze out of her throat, "Levi~"

"God!" He groans, "Shit...Feels amazing~"

Petra was trying her best to hold back her tears, her heart is completely shattered by what she is seeing. Levi shifted positions so now his wife rested upon her back with her legs strapped around him, and Petra's beloved was hovering over her, his hips thrusting so seductive against his wife's lower regions.

The young ginger haired woman yearned so deeply for her Captain to be her's. Often times in bed Petra imagined Levi sneeking away from his wife and join the young ginger haired female in her bed, or just send his marriage so he could be the young woman, but the young woman knew too well that Levi wouldn't do that.

Like his role in the Survey Corp., Levi is truly dedicated to his marriage and Petra's female superior. He isn't the type of man to go and betray his wife, leaving her for another woman.

No, Levi simply made it clear to the hormonal Eren not to try anything on his wife, and Oluo--the wannabe-Levi he is--was forced to clean two levels of the castle all by himself, five times for trying to seduce the [Color] haired woman.

Petra loathed the woman who is married to the love of her life. She was determined to make Levi her wife one of these days. She will make Levi realize that she was meant to be his and not Squad Leader [Name].

  


"No!" Levi calls out to Erwin in a meeting between Levi and his wife's group, "You fucking promise that my wife and her group would combine with my squad!"

"I'm sorry, Levi, but I need your wife alongside me. It is important in this mission." Erwin bluntly spoke.

Levi snarls, "I know how you are, you bastard! I won't allow you to use my wife as bait!"

Though it took some coaxing, Petra felt quite satisfied that her rival is no longer going to be part of the same squad, now she could have Levi and somehow manipulate him into being with his only female team member.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


That day Petra road behind Levi as all the greenhorn and professional soldiers were meeting up at the wall.

"You all stay here. I need to speak to my wife." Levi simply ordered.

Petra watched in disgust as the man she yearned to be with was galloping over to the woman the young ginger haired soldier slowly grew to hate.

Levi and his wife seemed to have some heart to heart conversation, she seemed to say something that appeared to upset her dedicated husband. In comfort she caressed his chin, though Levi wasn't the type to show affection outdoor, the infamous soldier simply melt into her touch.

This could be Squad Leader [Name]'s final time on this earth. Petra held firmly to her horse's reigns. She most certainly hope so....

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Levi stood in the open seeing as the sun was setting. Dressed in his formal clothing, Levi felt the wind softly touching his skin and play with his hair. The castle is not quiet ever since the Female Titan

  


"Levi." He stops and turns to his wife seeing her in a long flowing dress that hugs her body, she was holding a letter, "Levi. I think you should read this, it was suppose to be Petra's final letter sent to you."

Levi reaches over and gently took it from his wife's hand, opening white sheet that was folded three times Levi stood in silence at what he is reading and felt absolutely disgusted at what he is reading:

_  
_

_Dear Captain Levi,_

_I do not know when I will be able to send this letter to you, but hopefully and with honesty when Squad Leader [Name] is no longer in part of this world._

_It is rather cruel for me to say that, but it is the truth. I loved you for so many years; you are in my dreams at night; often times I dreamt of is making sweet passionate love, you cloud my thoughts and yet again I find myself sexual aroused with you. While I lay awake I pray that you will come into my room and simply tell me you love me more then your wife and want to leave her behind to be with me._

_You might hate me now for saying these cruel things to you, but someday you will understand. I know you will. You and I are destined to be together and that is why you chosen me to be part of your Special Operations Squad, and not your former wife._

_Anyways, I hope you read this letter and think of the wonderful adventures we had together and one day, both you and I will happily marry and leave this horrific world behind and start a family. Just like what you told your soon-to-be former wife countless times while you both thought you were alone._

_I love you, Levi, and I know deep down you love me as well._

_  
_

_Yours Truly,_

_Petra Ral_

  


[Name] turned to stare at her husband, she stood horrified at Levi. She never seen her husband this upset before in many years, "Levi? Come on. Don't be angry at her. She is just confessing her faults to you in a way."

Levi simply crumbled Petra's final letter, his wife grunts in response, trying to soothe him now is pointless. In silence Levi dropped the wad of paper on the ground and stomped on it, smearing it in the dirt.

The young woman groans walking over, "Levi."

He takes his wife's hand and simply just led her away from the letter she found in Petra's headquarters.

  


It was a waste of time for Petra to write that letter to him, informing her superior of how she felt for him and these false hopes she carried. Even though Levi lost a female companion on the line of duty, that didn't matter to him as much then  on that fateful day that he will be separated from his beloved lover and one true love. That the news she broke to him that caused her to spare not only her life, but the life of her entire squad as well.

Levi must get use to his wife retiring from her duty as Squad Leader for good and to be both full-time and dedicated wife and mother to Levi's unborn child.

  


_I'm sorry, Petra. I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings. I see you more as a teammate and an excellent soldier. I am a man who takes my marriage seriously; it is absolutely repulsive how you feel towards my one and love._


End file.
